elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talos
I do not belive that a merge is neccesary for this article, Talos is technically a 'God' and Tiber Septim is technically a mortal although he is arguably the least Godly of the nine divines maybe like the equivilent of us worshiping a celebrity who has been extremely beneficial to everyone as a whole. I also think merging is unnecessary. Talons and Tiber Septim are different. How is Talos 'the least godly' of the Divines? If anything, he's the most powerful. As it's his blessing that allowed the player to defeat Umaril the Unfeathered, when the rest of the god's blessings could not. Talos has achieved CHIM, as evident in the Many-Headed Talos. There's no possible way he is the "least godly" Hadebrand The Bard (talk) 00:59, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Talos achieving CHIM isn't directly proven to be canon. For one, the line of The Many-Headed Talos which hints to this doesn't make an appearance in the game. Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 14:36, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Becoming Talos Who else thinks that becoming Talos should be part of future DLC 20:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : You can't become Talos, read the page before and you'll find out why. -- 20:10, April 7, 2012 (UTC) actually you can become TalOS, mantle him just as he mantled Lorkhan. Why do you think the Thalmor have such a hard-on for getting rid of him. Paladin cross (talk) 15:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) please take this to the forums instead of clogging up a talk page thank you.( 16:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC)) Trivia Section I was going to try to clean up the grammar here, when I realized that I'm not entirely sure what the original author was trying to say. As far as I know, we don't have any description of exactly what happened, so comparing Talos' apotheois to Romulus seems odd. The second bit, about the Imperial and Stormcloak positions on Talos, is even stranger because it's not trivia at all; it's personal opinion. Any thoughts? Rosenoire (talk) 23:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Done :) RagnarTheRed (talk) 05:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC)RagnarTheRed Expanded Significance of Talos If Talos is a god, then what is his domain? What role does he play in the world? According to the splash screens in Skyrim he's the "Hero-God of Mankind." I know the wiki page says he's the god of war, but my encounters with his worshippers indicate that Talos only exists for the glorification of mankind. Is the dominion of war canon? Could Talos be Lorkhan? This is something I've been thinking about lately. There is some evidence in the games, particularly the fates of the Tribunal, which indicate that the Thalmor may not be just making things up when they say that mortals cannot become gods. When Vivec left the world, his miracles were undone, and presumably the Tribunal's shrines stopped working as well. Even before that, the powers of the Tribunal were waning while they lived. Despite many powerful heroes, Tiber Septim is the only one said to have become a god. Not only that, but what could a mortal do that would make them worthy of being highest of all gods? Yet, clearly Talos has real power. His shrines still function, and artifacts of Talos hold power. On the other hand, if there were already a higher Divine than the other Eight, one that had vanished long ago, it would make sense that they would take their rightful place on their return. Lorkhan, the "missing god" who created Nirn, certainly fits that description. This also goes a long way to explaining why the Thalmor are so concerned with stamping out his worship, when they are unconcerned about the diferences in religions that other races hold. The races of mer, and the Altmer in particular, have always seen Lorkhan as an evil being, an enemy of their kind. They would naturally want to stamp out any symbol of his continued existence and power. Then there's Pelinal Whitestrake, who is said to have been another name for Ysmir, aka Tiber Septim. Pelinal is stated (at least in some sources) to be an avatar or son of Lorkhan. Tiber Septim already has some pretty heavy Jesus-theming, so this fits, and would make him the god who was his own son and then became again the father, if he were Lorkhan. Lastly, there's a source in Oblivion (albeit somewhat unreliable) who makes the claim that Tamriel exists as a part of Oblivion, belonging to Lorkhan. Lore also seems to indicate that Aedra and Daedra are largely the same, the Aedra actually being an offshoot from the Daedra. So this might not be so far-fetched, especially in the case of Lorkhan, who was more-or-less apart from the other eight of the Aedra. Taken at face value, this suggests some interesting things. We know what happens when a Daedra is slain. Their spirit returns to the plane of Oblivion from which they came, and they reform. If Tamriel is Lorkhan's province, then he should have reformed there, in time. The coming of Tiber Septim and his eventual taking a place of power among the Divines, the Aedra, could be seen as exactly that. Kefke Wren (talk) 08:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, first of all, I realize that I'm a little late here, but Talos is not Pelinal Whitestrake. You said "Then there's Pelinal Whitestrake, who is said to have been another name for Ysmir, aka Tiber Septim." I have no idea what source(s) you get that from, but Pelinal Whitestrake turned over his power to the Hero of Kvatch in Oblivion along with Sheogorath (Jyggalag's alter ego), effectively making the Hero of Kvatch into a deity. If your theory was true, that would mean he essentially became Lorkhan, Talos, Sheogorath, and Pelinal Whitestrake all in one. After the events of Oblivion, the Hero of Kvatch is Pelinal Whitestrake and Sheogorath. Or at least, he took their powers, their responsibilities with each office they held, and as a result, he also took on their personalities. This is most likely why Sheogorath acts just as insane as he always has when you do his quest starting in the Pelagius wing of the Blue Palace in Solitude. When you encounter Sheogorath in the mind of Pelagius III, you're actually talking to the Hero of Kvatch and Pelinal Whitestrake. Also, if I recall correctly, Tiber Septim ascended to "become" Talos, but I'm pretty sure he's only part of Talos. I'll have to get back to you about that part, but I believe there were two other entities who make up Talos. I remember reading about it. I think there were two other who ascended from humanity with Tiber Septim to become Talos, but I'm not 100% sure about this. Again, I'll have to get back to you about this issue. Next, you mentioned the reason for the Thalmor wanting to "stamp out" Talos worship. It's not because he's also Lorkhan. It's because he's what's keeping at least one of the Towers stabilized, thus maintaining the stability of Mundus, or Nirn. Every game in the series so far has involved an enchanted tower, kept so by a magical stone. It's a conspiracy of/by the Thalmor to destroy, or at least remove each tower's enchantment. Their goal is to destroy Nirn through the destabilization of Mundus, or Nirn, by removing each tower's enchantment. This network of towers throughout Tamriel is what has kept it stabilized up to this point. Each tower has a "stone"except one. That's Crystal-Like-Law, aka Crystal Tower, in the Summerset Isles. Its "stone" is hinted as being a person. It's just a theory, but I believe that person is Tiber Septim, which would explain why the Thalmor want to eliminate worship of Talos. Shark19 (talk) 05:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Based On I'm pretty sure St. Alessia was based on Moses, Abraham and all that. But could Talos be based on Jesus (controversal worship), Hercules (ascending to godhood), and Caesar Agustus (establishing the empire)? Just curious. 03:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) The Talos Mistake Why is the "The Empire of Tamriel, now under the leadership of the Mede Dynasty, published The Talos Mistake, which details their belief that worshiping Talos is morally wrong and their public support of the enforcement of the Talos worshiping ban" line removed from the Talos page? It is a book in the game that coincides with the lore. We cannot assume that this is some form of manipulation from the Dominion. I formally request the line returned so that it could reflect a neutral depiction of the page. The line is relevant to the Talos page, removing it out of speculation or to bury an inconvenient truth is wrong.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 22:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC)) The line is wrong, hence why it's removed. It's really pointless to state it on the talk page of an article, just wait for Atv. to respond. Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 22:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC) The stained glass image in the "gallery" section shows a symbol for Akatosh and incorrectly states that it is for Talos. Can someone please remove this? 19:02, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Are you absolutely sure? This is this article, right? Could you cite why you think so?―The Dagonator (talk) 19:07, September 21, 2018 (UTC)